Legend of Zelda: Revenge of shadow Link
by Lord Captain
Summary: New chapter up.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey this is my first fanfiction story ever I hope you enjoy and if you noticed that the words were clumped together well that is fixed though it said it could take 30 minutes to fix so sorry. Please review._**

* * *

This all started out after the hero of time slayed Ganondorf the king of the Gerudo... Link was out playing with Saria as a child, he had taken Zelda's advice and he was enjoying his childhood. But neither did he know that in the Forbidden realm Ganondorf was plotting his escape and revenge... Ganondorf had contacted shadow Link "shadow Link... you must collect the three stones..." "Ganondorf my master I shall return with them but I must know where they are they located now." "The forest stone is with the Deku Tree Sprout, the stone of fire is with the gorons, and the water stone is with the zora king..." "I shall return King Ganondorf."

So shadow link set out to get the stones. When he arrived at Kokiri Village he saw his rival Link, Then he had a sinister idea,"When I get the stones I'll get the master sword then when Ganondorf comes back i'll kill him and take the master sword and kill link."(shadow Link's thoughts.) He then set off to get the forest stone. At that moment Link felt a chill go up his spine Saria saw something was wrong and asked link what was wrong, Link said "I don't know it feels like something is happening, i'm gonna go see the deku sprout." "Okay." Saria said, so then link ran off... But at that same moment Link was too late shadow Link had gotten to the deku sprout... "Give the stone to me before I cut you roots!" "No I shall not give it up." "Well then i'll take it by force!" Shadow Link then Grabbed the sprout and pulled it out of the ground, then with one slash he cut it in half. "One step closer to ruling Hyrule and getting revenge." Link had arrived on the scene to see what had happened, he froze to see the dead deku tree sprout and the killer... "Shadow Link"

"Oh, why hello there Link long time no see, I was thinking about killing you later but now is much better." Shadow Link then threw some deku nuts at link bruising him, he then dashed at Link as fast as he could and he brought down his sword, but Link rolled out of the way and slashed shadow Link's leg. Shadow Link then smashed Link's face with his boot, Link went to slash him again but he flipped back, Link then jabbed at him and at one point shadow Link jumped on his sword and with incredible balence while on it he hit Link in the face with a Deku nut. "It looks like your getting rusty." Link was on the ground in pain the deku nut hit him very hard, he was knocked out, shadow Link went to stab his sword into Link but then someone had grabbed him! When he went to face his attacker his face instead met a deku stick... It was Saria! Link had just then gotten up to see shadow Link knocked back "Thanks Saria." Just then shadow Link jumped up and said "i'll see you hero." he then threw a deku nut and vanished... Just then they heard a scream.

* * *

_**How did you like it? I know it was quite short but if it's good enough to keep up then i'll make sure that the next chapters are longer, by the way if your curious there will be a little ZeldaxLink if I do keep it up.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you for your review Hazelholly, this new chapter will be much longer and even better**_.

* * *

After Link and Saria had heard the scream they ran back to Kokiri Village. When they arrived they saw a large fire, and Mido came over to Link yelling "I ban you from Kokiri Village, I saw you start that fire! Do you think you could trick me by wearing a black tunic?" "But it wasn't me it was my" "don't give me buts get out!" "Okay. Saria I'll chase shadow Link you help put out the fire." "Okay, Bye Link."

Link then went out of Kokiri Village and set off to Death Valley. "I wonder why he's collecting the stones... Unless... I better hurry." It was getting quite late and Link knew that the stalfos would come out soon, and he was tired from fighting shadow Link he decided to stop at Lon Lon Ranch. He saw Talon. Talon looked like a wreck you could tell he had been crying. "Talon what's wrong?" "Well some guy that really looked like you stole epona, killed our chickens and cows, and worst of all he cast a spell on Malon and now she won't wake up..." "Well I'm after he same guy that did all of this, but I really need a place to rest for the night may I please stay here?"

"Sure as long as you tell me who it was that did this cause he really looked like you but more evil." "Well it's sorta unbelievable he's a dark version of me, he is my opposite..." "Oh. Well Link just knowing you're on the job is reassuring for me."

"Well I have a favor to ask... I'm pretty tired and the stalfos come out at this hour so could I please stay here for the night?" "Sure I'll take you to the guest room." So Talon took him in his house and took him to the guest room. The room was small it had only a dresser and a wooden bed, but it was good enough. "Thank you Talon." "Don't mention it." That night Link was having an awful dream, a voice kept saying that this isn't a dream it's the future and then an image of shadow Link killing someone he knew dearly would flash by. "No..." That was all Link could say. Then shadow Link stood next to Link and said, "this is the near future." Then he stabbed Link over and over... Link then woke up it was morning. "What an awful dream." All of a sudden Taln burst into the room and said. "Good morning Link!" It suprised Link and made him fall out of bed. "I've been researching in books and I found out what's wrong with Malon." "That's good what's the matter with her?" "She's needs a kiss from her true love and I'm pretty sure that's you Link!" "What!" "I'm only messing with you you just need to get a bomb flower petal and a red potion and mix it together." "Okay."

Meanwhile... "Finally I'm here, those stupid gorons won't know what hit them soon enough. I guess I'll find out if that rumor is true about goron blood being green... Now where is Darunias room?"

Back at Kakario Village... "Finally I'm here I just hope I'm not too late." Link then ran to get to Death Valley when... "Hey you!" You think you could escape us huh? Just by switching to a green tunic well we're not dumb. Soldiers arrest him! "But that person is just a kid." "Yeah an evil one. Get Him!" Link then ran away from arrows they were shooting at him, he had to roll away because they were fire arrows and they would burn his shield if he tried to block... When he was near the entrance to Death Valley two swordsmen tried to grab Link then threw about 10 deku nuts in the air and it stunned everyone except Link. "That was a close one, then he went into Death Valley. Along the way a couple of monsters came rushing at Link, but they actually zoomed past him instead of attacking him. "What was that about?" Then he saw a bunch of monster blood and linbs all over the place... "Shadow Link."

He then ran to Goron Village as fast as he could, when he got there it seemed that nothing was wrong, but then he saw a shadow sneaking to Darunias room. He literally jumped down to where Darunia, and even though it was very painful he had made it before shadow Link could get there. "Darunia!" "Brother how are you?" "We can't talk now you're in danger!" "What are you talki..." "Darunia!" " it's too late Link he's dead and I have the stone." "You." "Yes me and I guess the rumors are true goron blood is green..." "You monster!" "Enough talk." Shadow Link then rushed at Link and flipped over him and went to stab his back but Link ducked, Link then ducked and went to do a spin attack but then shadow Link cast Din's fire it burnt Link's arm. Link then picked up a bomb flower and tossed it a shadow link it exploded on contact. "You little runt I'll murder you!" Shadow Link then threw his sword at Link at mach speed and Link blocked it with his shield. "Grr, see you again hero." Shadow Link then got the fire stone and flipped back and vanished.

"Poor Darunia..." Link then grabbed a bomb flower petal and left death valley, When he was back in kakario Village it looked like the soldiers were gone so he went to the potion shop... "Welcome Link I've been expecting you..." "How do you know my name?" "What can I say I'm magic, here take this red potion on the house." "Thank you." "You're welcome..." Link then left and went to Lon Lon Ranch.


End file.
